thrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Patchouli Knowledge (Gensokyo Reloaded)
Pros * and Normals are quite potent damage-wise. *The hitboxes for the character's Specials are reasonably large. *''Spring Wind'' having generous startup invulnerability makes it a highly useful tool for getting rid of opponents that are too close for comfort. *''Winter Element'' coming from underneath the opponent's position can potentially catch them by surprise. *The fullscreen property of Sun Sign "Royal Flare" allows it to punish an opponent from anywhere. *''Five Elements "Philosopher's Stone"'' vastly improves both the attributes of Patchouli's Specials and her ability to spam them, due to opponents also having to deal with the Crystal Projectile''s that the attacks now spawn. *Has an incredibly one-sided matchup against Yuuka Kazami. Cons *A below average Life value prevents Patchouli from soaking up too many hits before she's downed. *Low movement velocities and short dash lengths significantly hamper the character's mobility. *Isn't particularly proficient when it comes to comboing, * Normals aren't as potent as the or Normals, barring ''Aerial Strong Attack. *Easily out-spammed by characters that have either quicker or more numerous projectiles. *Patchouli's anti-air moves are slow and often unreliable, with faster characters easily getting past them. *The version of Spring Wind often doesn't have enough pushing strength to keep opponents away, as most of the roster's dashes are able to resist it. *Opponents can potentially fall out of Earth Metal Sign "Elemental Harvester". *''Earth Metal Sign "Elemental Harvester"'' and Sun Sign "Royal Flare" are extremely unsafe on block. Matchups Movelist 'Normals' | |30|0|0.92|40|20 |Properties= | | }} | |35x2|0|0.92x2|40x2|20x2 | | }} | |80|0|0.80|120|60 | | }} + | |30|0|0.92|40|20 |Properties= | | }} + | |55|0|0.85|80|40 | | }} + | |70|0|0.8|120|60 |Properties= |Notes=Trips opponent. | | }} | |45|0|0.9|40|20 |Requirements= | | }} | |60|0|0.8|80|40 |Requirements= | | }} | |45x2|0|0.84x2|60x2|30x2 |Requirements= | | }} 'Command Normals' + | |75|0|0.85|80|40 | | }} + | |80|0|0.8|120|60 |Properties= |Notes=Trips opponent. | | }} 'Throws' + / / or + + / / | |90|N/A|0.5|80|40 |Properties= | | }} 'Specials' | |70|14|0.8| |During Five Elements "Philosopher's Stone"}}|30 |Properties= |Notes=Projectile velocity varies with button pressed. If Five Elements "Philosopher's Stone" red crystal is active: spawns an additional projectile that launches at a 45 degree upwards angle. | | }} |N/A |N/A|N/A|N/A| |During Five Elements "Philosopher's Stone"}}|N/A |Properties= versions: |Notes=Pushes opponent away from Patchouli. Pushing strength varies with button pressed. If ''Five Elements "Philosopher's Stone" green crystal is active: increased pushing strength and time. |Version=1 | |14| |10|44|--|--}} |14| |10|54|--|--}} |14| |10|64|--|--}} Five Elements "Philosopher's Stone"|14| |0|44|--|--}} Five Elements "Philosopher's Stone"|14| |-10|54|--|--}} Five Elements "Philosopher's Stone"|14| |-20|64|--|--}} |Framenotes= versions: startup invulnerability 1f~28f. versions: startup invulnerability 1f~21f. versions: startup invulnerability 1f~14f, projectile invulnerability 1f~30f. | }} | |95 |19 |0.75| |During Five Elements "Philosopher's Stone"}}|40 |Properties= |Notes=Projectile spawn location varies with button pressed. If Five Elements "Philosopher's Stone" blue crystal is active: increased geyser height. | | version (default)| | version (Five Elements "Philosopher's Stone")}} version (default)| | version (Five Elements "Philosopher's Stone")}} version (default)| | version (Five Elements "Philosopher's Stone")}}}} | |28x3 |6x3 |0.93x3 | |During Five Elements "Philosopher's Stone"}}|10x3 |Properties= |Version=1 | |25|1+|62|87|D|+12}} |25|1+|62|87|D|-5}} |25|1+|62|87|D|-1}} | }} | | version: 80 version: 100 version: 120 | version: 16 version: 20 version: 24 |0.75 | |During Five Elements "Philosopher's Stone"}}|40 |Properties= , and ''Five Elements "Philosopher's Stone" versions: |Version=1 | |6|4|45|55|D|-26}} |8|4|51|63|D|-32}} |11|4|57|72|D|-38}} |Framenotes= version: startup invulnerability 1f~10f. version: startup invulnerability 1f~6f. ''Five Elements "Philosopher's Stone" version: startup invulnerability 1f~16f.}} |25x3|5x3|0.91x3|0|40 |Requirements=Automatically activates when a Five Elements "Philosopher's Stone" crystal is broken. |Properties= || }} 'Spellcards' | |210|42|0.7| |300 |Properties= | | }} | |20x14|4x14|0.985x14| |22x14 |Properties= | |Framenotes=Startup invulnerability 1f-31f. | }} / | |10x40|2x40|1| |15x40 |Requirements=''Sun Sign "Royal Flare"'' must be selected at the beginning of the match. |Properties= | | }} / |N/A |N/A|N/A|N/A| |N/A |Requirements=''Five Elements "Philosopher's Stone"'' must be selected at the beginning of the match. |Notes=Spawns five crystals that each power up the Special they are respectively assigned to. Using a particular Special will break its respective crystal and automatically activate Crystal Projectile. Specials are only powered up while their respective crystal is active. Broken crystals automatically reactivate after three seconds. Spellcard lasts for a total of twenty seconds.}} Category:Characters (Gensokyo Reloaded) Category:Patchouli Knowledge Category:Characters with a Life value of 900 Category:Characters with Type 1 comboing